


DIEGO

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [18]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Desperation, Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Aaron has something on his mind and he just can't sleep.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Short & Smutty [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1003719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	DIEGO

Aaron stirred in place, the bed comfortable enough for sleep, the room dark enough for it, except for the light from Robert's bedside table, the sound of paper turning, something he quite often found soothing, only it was all driving him mad. Sleep was the last thing on his mind. He couldn't stand it. There was something he wanted, and his husband was too busy reading to pick up the signals. Finally, he had enough. He pushed himself off the bed and straddled Robert, taking the book away from his hands, looking directly into his eyes, and saying how much he wanted him, only the words were never spoken. The look they shared, the look in his own eyes, like fire raging in a drought, it said it all.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Robert asked. He knew damn well this wasn't about sleep, but fuck if he didn't want to hear Aaron say it.

Aaron didn't bother responding, he leaned down pressing his lips to his husband's, his tongue parting their lips, a kiss that could set the room on fire. His hand deftly reached between his thighs, grabbing onto Robert, and squeezed gently onto his stiffening cock as he bit his lower lip.

Robert groaned, the sound almost a purr, still sent a chill down Aaron's spine, making him from down. A message Robert couldn't miss, one he wouldn't dare miss, one he would never want to miss. "How bad do you want it?" He asked as he forced Aaron off him, pinning him against the bed.

"So fucking bad."

Robert grinned his smug grin, that one that made everyone else want to smack the look right off his face, the same one that made Aaron weak in the knees, the one that made him hard just by looking at it. 

Smiling, Robert leaned over, his body reaching past Aaron's own as he planted his lips to Aaron's. A soft kiss, tender yet hungry, kept Aaron's attention as he felt Robert's arm stretching out, moving around, and ultimately returning before hearing the pop of something opening. He grinned recognizing the sound made by the cap opening on the bottle of lube he kept inside his bedside table, it could only mean one thing. 

"Fuck." He gasped. The combination of Robert's finger entering him, as Robert bit his lower lip at the same time, was pure ecstasy. His body was an instrument, and Robert was the only artist that knew how to play him. He knew it like it was the only thing that mattered. Aaron pressed harder into Robert, their naked chests up against one another, his mouth was hungry as he deepened the kiss. His lips, his tongue, working as if claiming Robert as his own, just as Robert slid his fingers in and out of him with the same gusto. 

"Fuck." I just want to put something inside you. "I want to just fill your hole."

"Shut up, put something in me already." Aaron moaned.

Robert didn't need to be told twice, he quickly pulled his fingers away from Aaron's hole making him whimper as he stood and walked over to the dresser, his hard cock swaying, making Aaron's mouth water as he watched. It wasn long before he was back and climbing into the bed, his knees spreading Aaron's legs apart, he smirked as he grabbed the lube, and spread a generous amount over the shaft of their favorite toy. 

"I hope you're ready for Diego." He said, stroking the toy, spreading the lube around it. Kinky bastards they were. A drawer full of toys they had, but this was their favorite. Molded after a favorite porn star of theirs. "Left your legs up for me." He ordered.

Aaron's n did as he was told. Hooking his hands behind his knees he lifted his legs holding them in place, and gasped when he felt the cold of the lube as Robert slapped  _ Diego  _ against his taint. "Don't fucking tease me, you muppet." Aaron begged. He licked his lips and took a deep breath as he felt it slide down towards his hole. "Fuck." He gasped feeling the sting that came with having his hole stretched. It hurt so fucking good. It was a pain he'd welcome any day. "Oh god." He moaned at the cool sensation of the toy gliding into him, the sting had been replaced, and all he wanted was the toy pressing deep inside him. "Fuck me, Robert." He begged.

"Fuck, I love doing this." Robert groaned as he pressed hard gliding the toy as far as it would go, pulling the filthiest of sounds from Aaron's mouth. "I could do this all day. Just fuckng you with this." He said as he pulled the toy back before pushing it back in. In and out. In and out.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Aaron whimpered, the sensation making him unravel further with every glide.

"Fuck yourself for me." He heard Robert order and quickly reached between his thoughts to take over. Grabbing the toy by the base, he pushed it in, pressed as hard as he could and moaned.

"Oh fuck. That's so hot." Robert groaned. "Do it again. Press it in as hard as you want it." 

Aaron obliged. He pulled the toy out as far as he could without pulling it completely out, and pushed it back in, pressed it as hard as he could, and groaned a sound unlike any other. The toy pressing hard against his prostate was driving him mad.

"Fuck. I'm already close." Robert said as he sat back stroking himself, watching his husband fuck himself. There were few things that turned him on like Aaron did, but watching him fuck himself was beyond words. He stroked himself furiously, his dick leaking precum, and savored the sight before him. His eyes locked into Aaron as he held his legs up, on hand still hooked behind his knee, as his other hand used the toy to fuck himself. In and out. In and out. In and out. "Fucking hell, Aaron. I'm so close. Where do you want it?" He asked 

"Come on it." Aaron replied, barely letting Robert finish asking the question.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Oh fuck." Robert said and moved back up on his knees getting closer to Aaron. His free hand reached down between them, taking the toy from Aaron's hand, and held it in place. "Oh fuck. I'm going to come."

"Oh fuck. Come for me." Aaron moaned, his eyes still locked into Robert's.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck" Robert panted as he let go, his load spurting out, stream after stream.

"Oh fuck." Aaron smiled at the warmth he felt hit, dripping down his taint and onto the toy. "Fuck...I'm gonna come." He moaned.

Robert quickly took back to form. He pushed the toy back in and out of Aaron as if there was nothing else on Earth he would rather do. His own come now working as extra lube, as it easily glided in and out. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Aaron groaned as he felt himself completely unravel, his toes curl, and the heat pool within him.

"Oh fuck." He heard Robert gasp as his climax boiled over, his load shooting out, shot after shot, making his body convulse. Finally copalsing, his legs dropped over Robert's own, who sat back still looking at him. 

"You shot so hard, I don't even know where it landed." He chuckled. "That was so fucking hot. We're going to have to do that again...like really soon."

"You know, Diego is still inside of me...at least let me clean up first before you plan the next round." He laughed. "But yeah, we definitely need a repeat." He grinned.


End file.
